


Glasses Boi

by notzach



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notzach/pseuds/notzach
Summary: All you need to know.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Glasses Boi

He's the best, okay? He's adorable and he deserves the best season. Also he's cute, did I mention?

**Author's Note:**

> I had to :)


End file.
